Scarlett Love
Scarlett Love was the victim in The Price of Fame (Case #1 of Darnestown) Profile Scarlett was a red-haired local singer and the leader of the famous band Scarlett and the Shakers. At the time of her death, she donned a sleeveless jacket over a black t-shirt with long red sleeves under it, a black headscarft and silver earrings with a heart shape. Murder Details Scarlett's body was found lying dead in a recording studio, with two cuts in her neck, dry blood covering the cuts and her skin completely pale. After performing the autopsy in the morgue, Clair Zeydane, the Coroner of Darnestown Police Department deduced the killer fought with the victim, as suggested by the tiny hears under her neck (which confirmed the killer had blond hair), and, as a last resource, the killer grabbed a sharp, metallic object and cut the Scarlett's throat. Later, when the team went to investigate the recording studio for a second time, they found the drummer's cymbals covered in blood, which matched one of Clair's findings--confirming the object to be the murder weapon. The team did not hesitate to take a sample of the blood and send it to Fitz for analysis. After the forensic analysis was finished, Fitz revealed, in a strange way, the blood was mixed with some residue from a slice of lemon pie, which the killer were eating before comitting murder. This determined the killer ate lemon pie. Killer and Motives The killer was the victim's band drummer, Clover Henderson At first, Clover stated she had nothing to do with Scarlett's murder, that she was in her house by the time it happened. But, after Franco and the player pointed her as the killer thanks to the evidence, Clover had no choice than revealing her motive. For the killer, Scarlett was only useful to complain about everything; she had no respect for anybody except her. But what caused Clover to kill Scarlett, was the decision the singer made: expelling his brother Marty from the band. The baterist declared that his brother was more talented than Scarlett, but he hadn't had so much confidence about his talent. So, if the band's leader would fire him, Marty wouldn't put resistance. She couldn't tolerate to see his brother as a lifelong fast-food chef and not doing anything. Trying to save his brother's career, Clover met the victim and asked to recruit his brother again. However, Scarlett wouldn't do that and threatened the killer to stop annoying her if she wasn't wanting to leave the band too and left the drummer stumped. Furious, the killer followed the victim to the recording studio and, requesting again for Marty's recruitment, she confronted Scarlett. They started to fight but, by an unfortunate move, Clover cut Scarlett's throat and tried to uncover her moves, without success. After her declaration the team shipped Clover to face Judge Milena Judge Milena asked the killer if she was innocent or guilty for the murder, what Clover aswered she was guilty and had no regrets of killing the victim. The judge couldn't believe her decision, claiming that she had to be ashamed for her actions. The drummer told Milena that Scarlett deserved to suffer. The veredict was a 25-year jail sentence but, before putting the session to an end, the judge asked Clover how had she discovered the expulsion of his brother if only the victim and Timm knew about it. Surprised, the killer revealed that a mysterious person left her a note to meet the drummer "somewhere she forgot". There, the informant told her about the recruiting and gave her one of the posters. At the end, Milena finally asked if the killer knew who was that informant, but she had no idea who it was. Trivia * Scarlett is based on Flipline Studios character who is also called Scarlett Case Appearances * The Price of Fame (Case #1 of Darnestown) Category:MrKors71 Victims